


Remus has no deodorant (and he's upset)

by SpaceShatters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Or significant other, Platonic Dukeceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, can be seen as either - Freeform, he gets that hug don't worry, other sides mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: "Remus." Janus says more softly this time.Remus meets his gaze and the look Janus gives him completely breaks him."Are you going to leave too?" he asks, cringing inwardly at how broken his voice sounds.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 84





	Remus has no deodorant (and he's upset)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of vomit but no actual throwing up, Remus' slightly disturbing thoughts,

Remus has ran out of deodorant.

Not the most important thing at the moment and said important thing isn't a thing he wants to think about right now

But then again, he hasn't always been good at repression.

As he opens the door of his room, he tries focusing on his little deodorant problem, emphasis on the tries because it- unsurprisingly- doesn't work.

Janus is in the living room, Remus can so easily go in there and talk to him but he can't. 

Sure, Janus has always been there for him but recently, Remus has noticed the latter acting more..distant, which is no surprise honestly. What with Virgil leaving them, they've both been a bit iffy.

That's the important thing he doesn't want to think about.

Janus has been going up to the light sides common room more often, interacting with them more.

It makes him remember that it's what Virgil had done before he left.

What if- what if Janus--

"Remus?" 

Whilst being stuck in the mess that is his mind, Remus must have stopped walking to the kitchen, this placing him in the doorway of the living room, right behind Janus who is now turned around, worry clear in his taught together brows.

"Hi, Jan-Jan." he says, his signature grin tugging at his lips out of pure instinct.

"Are you feeling alright?"

" 'course I am! Just ran out of deodorant."

Janus frowns deeper- oh, now Remus has gone and concerned him, he can't do anything right.

"That's my job you know."

Remus raises his brow, watching as Janus gets up, arms crossed over his chest with a light and amused smile

"Lying doesn't suit you darling, it's not your strong suit." he says, crossing the room to go to him, Remus meeting him in the middle.

"What troubles you, dearheart?"

_Everything_. Remus wants to say, but he can't.

The words get stuck in his throat like vomit climbing its way up his throat that doesn't want to come out.

"Remus." Janus says more softly this time.

Remus meets his gaze and the look Janus gives him completely breaks him.

"Are you going to leave too?" he asks, cringing inwardly at how broken his voice sounds.

Janus makes a small gasp and he is immediately taken in his arms.

"I would never leave you. You know that, right?"

Of course, Janus has told Remus he won't leave him before, not directly but he's hinted at it.

"It's different knowing it..and feeling it."

"Oh _Remus_ , " he whispers in a way that makes Remus' chest ache, Janus pulls away from the hug and Remus whimpers because he doesn't want Jan to let go of him.

Janus either doesn't hear it or does and mercifully doesn't mention it, then there's another pair of arms wrapped around him while the ones previously holding him pull back ever so slightly.

There's a (ungloved, he notices) hand on his cheek and he opens his eyes, leaning into the touch with no shame because it's been so long since he's felt this cared for.

"oh darling, " Janus continues "leaving you is never something I've thought about, I promise. And I apologize if I've done anything at all to make you think I would ever leave you."

"You've...you've been going up there more."

"That's because no matter what Thomas thinks, lying is not bad, I'm going up there for him, Remus, not them."

"So you won't leave me?"

"No, sweetheart. Never."

Remus sniffs, accepting the kiss to his forehead before letting Janus cradle his head as they hug once more and he doesn't know how and why he ever thought Janus would leave him.

They're all both of them have.

Remus has Janus and the other way around.

Janus had promised to Remus before, the day Virgil left that he'd never leave him and he'd done everything to prove that.

"Now how about that deodorant, hm?" Janus asks after a few minutes of them simply holding each other.

Remus pulls away and cackles softly.

"We have to have you all set before you make your big debut."

Now just hold on one second-

"My..my what?" he asks, voice hushed, because he can't believe that Janus just said that.

"Your debut, dear, " Janus repeats again-- _oh, he actually said it!_ "I think the others have gone on far too long without seeing you, let's give them a little reminder that you're still here. Introduce you to Thomas."

Remus is practically vibrating on the spot because of how excited he is.

"So, have you got any ideas for your grand entrance?" 

Remus grins "A little intrusive thought to begin with." he says, seeing a mischevious glint in Janus' eyes.

He hasn't seen that in a long time. It only spurrs him on more, makes him want to continue.

"Then Thomas won't get to sleep at night, Virgil hasn't ever liked my creative ideas and Patton's scared of anything he doesn't understand." he continues on "I'll only need their little nudge before Thomas will start trying to repress that thought."

He nods affirmatively to himself before looking back to Janus

"What do you think, Jan?"

"It's perfect, my Duke."

And with a final kiss being planted on the crown of his head, Janus smiles with a small nod and Remus squeals with excitement as he rushes to grab his deodorant.

He'll need it for the night's work ahead of him.

Remus has a new batch of deodorant now and that little problem of his is, while not forgotten, much less bothersome.

Janus is there for him and he is there for Janus.

They're all the other needs.


End file.
